


More than Love, Eternity

by piscean_stories



Series: The Universe Responds [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Astronomy, Exploration, Fluff, Kerberos Moon, Light Angst, M/M, Planets, Soulmates, Stars, life after death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscean_stories/pseuds/piscean_stories
Summary: In a desperate attempt to find comfort in the stars, soul mates travel the solar system.





	More than Love, Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment of my Soulmate Series! This one deals with them both exploring the universe in the afterlife! :) Just some fluff and light angst! <3
> 
> Trigger Warnings:
> 
> Major Character Death(s) (MENTIONED)

It was a mysterious force, a bond of unique ties and woes. How had they become one? The farthest they had gone was just past Kerberos. Never too far from their home. Among the stars is where they danced and they sung, a destined life after agony. It was magical, the way they moved. Like racing comets determined to reach the edge of the solar system first. How the sun had shone across darkness and the colors that marveled at their cherished unity. It was a bond like no other. A match made in heaven was an understatement, and it was this, that the universe had responded.

It started out small, with baby steps away from the earth. A questionable distance from where they both had given up. Keith had died among the stars, where he truly belonged, but Shiro's body had become one with the earth. It was a strange complacency that left them confused and hopeful, that maybe this was meant to be. Shiro had earned the stars trust and thus he was one.

Keith had showed him one of the all constellations that circled the earth in an effortless dance. Shiro was enthralled in the beauty of the movement, Keith's words flowing like honey and melting with the curl of his lips.

Next, the wandered the moon, grieving it's distance from the sun, yet appreciating the cool temperature. Keith had loved the moon. The way it guided him through long nights at the Garrison. And the way it shown against the sun in an eclipse. It was unique, really. This confinement they were restored to, but the hope of an everlasting love grew. Shiro had wondered just how lonely the moon was, like he was on earth. The way he followed the stars, as if it would lead Keith home. But in the end, Keith always found him. Found him wandering the desert in the middle of the night in some deranged hope the Keith would come home. But really, he knew Keith was waiting for him.

How did Jupiter feel? For being so large? To lead the planets in a march around the sun, it stood out against the various sizes and climates. Perhaps Jupiter was waiting too, to be noticed. Is that how Keith felt? When he was stuck among the stars in a hazy vision of desolation? Keith had longed for the comfort of Shiro's grace and his warm embrace. He was cold and scared, when he laid in Shiro's arms, agony crawling it's way out of his throat as he left behind the man he loved the most. But maybe he was destined to see another side of this life before he could come to terms with it. And maybe that's why they lead Shiro to him after three years of confinement.

While the rings of Saturn taught them the courage of stars, and showed them how rare and beautiful it was to exist, they couldn't find the reason not to leave. Saturn offered a home beauty and grace, a reason to appreciate. How had they gotten so far from their native land? They didn't know, but what did it matter? Following their hearts and tracing constellations in the stars, was what they yearned for together. The shades of toffee and tan, the embers of amber and topaz, it was an ombre of placid ideas. The gleam in Keith's eyes reflected the hazy glow of the sun in the distance as they settled in the far reaches of the Milky Way. Reaching the cold reaches of the darkness, they were hesitant.

For the cold glare of the blues, they wandered far and hard. Had the memories that erupted kept them from going, they found themselves content in the pain they have caused themselves. Maybe it was the way that Keith trembled in Shiro's arms, begging for the confidence that maybe, they would be okay. Shiro was sure of it, that this is where their lives began to align and they could finally rest. However, Keith was still on the fence about wanting to go further away from home. Shiro was patient though, he held his hand with each step he took, guiding him along the path they are to follow.

Had it been the moon that was destined to be explored by the Garrison, but that is where they would reside. A moon far from the reach of harm, and a cold embrace with a welcoming relief. Keith had felt drawn to the moon of Kerberos and begged Shiro to stay. And so they did. But as they resided among the edge, the felt the suffering of the distance from the sun.

They briefly wondered if this is how it was meant to be. The mystic adventure among the stars had lead them wise and far, to a life long beyond purpose. They were destined to be connected within the heart, and the strings tied by the pinky, was a promise they couldn't break. Shiro was so sure of his love, that he had asked Keith to marry him. In the midst of the tears, Keith had promised to love Shiro in this and every other universe.

They were happy here, on Kerberos, and it was a joy they couldn't quite name. To be forever bound under a spell of unity, they were named Soulmates.

For the stars that lead them here and the hopes that they would be okay, they found no reason to fret. Following their hearts in the heat of battle, and into the fight against death, both were suspended in a circuit of an undying love. More ever more to fall in love with the man that died for one, is the man that returned the courtesy in turn of loving him eternally. Shiro would never stop loving Keith for all that he was worth. Perhaps one moment in time he could prove what he meant when he gave word that he would marry Keith in this and every other universe. And maybe, Keith would listen and agree with him.

Within the weight of the loss of the life, they found a purpose among the asteroids and planets, to rule over the solar system with watchful eyes. And in turn, the universe finally responds with a bond of something more than love. Eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this! Come find me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/an1m3ru1n3dmyl1f3)


End file.
